Proving What's Yours
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Regulus has to keep his estranged brother's best friend alive. It's no hardship.


**Title**: Proving What's Yours

**Author/Artist**: drarryxlover/cathcer1984

**Prompt**: #111: fuck or die situation

**Pairing(s)**: Regulus/Remus

**Word Count/Art Medium**: ~1,300

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warning(s)**: Voyeurism, possible dub-con, PWP

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Notes**: Beta'd by Ashiiblack

This was a delight to write and I may revisit this pairing! If I have the right motivation of course ;)

**Summary**: Regulus has to keep his estranged brother's best friend alive. It's no hardship.

* * *

"This werewolf is yours, you say?" Fenrir snarled as he kicked Remus in the ribs.

"Yes." Regulus casually rolls up his sleeves showing off his Dark Mark, something Fenrir will never have because the Dark Lord can't stand the fact that he is a half-breed, despite his taste for blood.

The big man leant in, puffing his nasty-smelling breath in Regulus' face, "Prove it. Or he gets to be my next meal."

Puffing out his chest with a false sense of bravado Regulus smirked "On whose orders?"

"The Dark Lord's, he was pleased with me on the last raid and has granted me anyone I want for dinner. And I want him, he'll be so pretty to play with. Don't you think, Regulus?"

"You can't have him" Regulus repeats. "He's mine." With that he knelt down cupped the back of Remus' head, sliding his hands into the soft brown hair before kissing his brother's best friend. Regulus trailed his lips along the stubborn jaw, teething the earlobe and barely murmuring "play along." He hoped his closeness to Remus' ear would allow him to hear and at the same time not allowing Fenrir's sensitive ears to pick up on it.

A dark chuckle sounded behind him and Fenrir said gleefully "He doesn't seem very interested."

Thinking quickly Regulus snapped "He's not used to an audience, especially one that wants to kill him. So shut the fuck up or you won't get a show."

A wand was at his jugular instantly, "Don't talk to me like that or I'll have both of you for dinner." A soft growl accompanied the sentence but it took Regulus a few moments to realise it was coming from Remus and not Fenrir.

The bigger werewolf moved back into the shadows leaving Remus and Regulus bathed in the light coming from the windows above. Regulus had no idea how he was going to get out of this and he jumped slightly when Remus' hand rested on his thigh, a sound of leaves crunching indicated that Fenrir had taken a step forward.

"Relax, darling, he's not here. It's just you and me and the garden under the starlight," Remus said softly, his golden eyes serious as he gazed at Regulus. They looked at each other for a moment before Regulus leant in and kissed Remus again, this time the mouth under his opened willingly and he was able to slip his tongue inside.

He wondered, how many times had Remus been kissed? And if any of those were Sirius? Thinking that Sirius had never touched Remus in this way gave Regulus a thrill and he grew bold his left hand moving to undo Remus' robes while his right trailed up the muscled thighs before cupping Remus' groin.

Letting out a moan Regulus was delighted to feel that his lover for the evening, at least, was hard. That would make everything easier and more plausible. Slowly he moved away and undressed Remus, letting his fingers trail over the skin as it was revealed and he pressed his lips to each of the scars.

When Remus was fully naked and spread out on the ground before him Regulus bit his lip to muffle his groan. "Rem-" he cut himself off, It wouldn't do to say Remus' name. It was surprising how easily they fell into this 'relationship' and how comfortable Regulus felt stripping before the werewolf's sharp gaze.

Laying his naked body on top of the older man's Regulus was happy to shield him from the view of the voyeurs, he was encouraged by the way Remus relaxed under his hands and mouth, the way the scarred thighs parted easily for him.

"Regulus" Remus moaned. It caused a surge of heat to rush through Regulus and he arched his neck to kiss Remus fiercely. As they nipped at each other's mouths and their tongues curled together Regulus' fingers sought out the entrance between Remus' cheeks.

He traced his fingers around the puckered entrance for a moment, pondering how he would get Remus wet enough when Fenrir had taken both of their wands, when the entrance was suddenly slick with lubricant under his fingers. Regulus knew that Remus must have done it wandlessly and non-verbally, the power behind that made Regulus rut shamelessly into the crease at the top of Remus' thigh.

Pulling away from Remus' intoxicating mouth Regulus slid two fingers into him, marvelling at the tightness before ducking his head to lap at a nipple. He soon added a third and then fourth finger enjoying the way Remus' arse drew him in practically begging for more and Regulus could appreciate how the rim would look red and stretched around his wrist as he fisted Remus, but that would have to wait for somewhere, sometime, private.

Withdrawing his fingers Regulus used the lube to barely slick his cock before he positioned himself at Remus' entrance.

"Do it" Remus growled, when Regulus hesitated. "Fuck me, Regulus!"

Pushing into Remus was… incredible, intoxicating... it was like nothing Regulus had ever felt before and it was everything he had ever wanted to feel. Regulus fit in Remus, their bodies aligned perfectly and it was so easy, so comfortable to fit their lips together as well before Remus clenched around him and Regulus began to move.

He set a slow pace revelling in the way Remus would throw his head back, exposing his neck letting Regulus see the submission and taste it as he licked and bit and marked Remus there. Regulus began to speed up thrusting into Remus hard and fast, he wanted to erase every memory of any previous lover, he wanted Remus to want him back and most of all, he wanted a repeat performance.

Regulus grasped Remus' cock and tugged it harshly while angling his hips to pound relentlessly at Remus' prostate. They came within moments of each other, Regulus forced his eyes to stay open so he could watch Remus come undone.

The werewolf was beautiful, his mouth gaped and he let out a long whine that ended in a growl before he leant forward sunk his teeth into Regulus' neck and sucked hard, drawing blood to the surface marking him.

A slow clap sounded behind him and Regulus felt Remus tense, as Fenrir moved into the light, they had both forgotten the other werewolf was there. "Well, look at that, _mates_. Alright, Black, I won't touch him. Again."

When Fenrir had gone inside, Regulus pulled out of Remus and handed the werewolf his robes before pulling his own around his body, "Let's get out of here."

They apparated away landing in an alley in London, instantly Regulus had Remus up against the wall, "What did he mean, _again_?"

"Fenrir Greyback was the one who turned me… into this _animal_."

Regulus didn't know what to say to that, he didn't think Remus was an animal but he didn't know how to tell him that. So he asked the other question that had been burning since Fenrir had taunted them. "What did he mean when he said mates?"

Golden eyes, flicked away and Remus sank into the wall getting as far away from Regulus as possible when the other man was pressing him into the wall. "Werewolves mate for life, like real wolves. You are my mate."

"That's why it felt so good."

Remus nodded jerkily.

"And you knew, that I was your mate?"

"I thought it was Sirius, I could smell it on him but then I met you and it was stronger with you. I couldn't do anything not when you-" Remus broke off but the way his hand moved to curl around Regulus' left forearm was answer enough.

"Horcruxes."

"What?" Remus gasped, horrified.

"It's how the Dark Lord is staying alive, and I'm taking him down from the inside. I want you to help me."

"Regulus-" Remus began but he was stopped when Regulus kissed him gently.

"Be my mate, Remus. And let me be yours," Regulus pleaded.

And when Remus apparated them to his bedroom, tumbling Regulus onto the bed, he knew he had his answer and his mate.


End file.
